User talk:TK-999
Profile masthead Hey TK! As you can see, I input new colors for those page elements you gave me. But, there are still some to go. The tab color when selected, is okay, kind of beige. But, when un''selected, I do not want gray. Also, there are still two great horizontal bars that are gray that I want to change. Finally, what element is that little triangle piece that connects to the avatar? I would like to change it to transparent or display:none. Thanks! — 'SpikeToronto' 20:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) .tabs {border-bottom:none !important;} ul.tabs li {background:;} .WikiaUserPagesHeader .tabs li a, #UPPLightboxWrapper .tabs li a { background: none repeat scroll 0 0 ;} .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info:before { background:; border-color: #DFDBC3 #DFDBC3 transparent transparent; border-style: solid; border-width: 14px; content: " "; display: block; height: 1px; left: -28px; position: absolute; top: 78px; width: 1px; } Partially taken from oasis.scss.—TK-999 11:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dashboard Hey again TK! Okay, got the masthead looking the way it should, color-wise. I haven’t made it smaller, but I don’t think that’s a decision I should make, being a guest admin. Next topic: ADMIN DASHBOARD. I have already got the colors in the AD the way they should be, to work with our theme. But, certain headings are in blue, which is hard to read on our background. I would like to make them black, but cannot figure out the elements. If you go to ATW’s AD at w:c:admintools:Special:Dashboard and select the Advanced tab, you’ll see the color I want to change. It is the color of the following headings: Admin Dashboard Maintenance reports List of pages etc. Can you give me the CSS I need? Thanks! — 'SpikeToronto' 09:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) .AdminDashboardHeader a, .mw-specialpagesgroup {color:;} Cheers!—TK-999 10:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! That worked great. I need one more element. If you go to any special page that comes under the AD (e.g., w:c:admintools:Special:RecentChanges, w:c:admintools:Special:AllPages, etc.), it still shows blue. What’s the CSS for changing that to black? Thanks! — 'SpikeToronto' 10:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Try reversing the order of selectors in the code I just gave you.—TK-999 10:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Say what? Huh? Eh? What are ''selectors? This is what I input: .AdminDashboardHeader a, .mw-specialpagesgroup { color: #000000 !important; } So, how should it be re-written? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::That should be okay. Does it work?—TK-999 10:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it works. I already said that. But, there is another layer of heading that needs to also be changed from blue to black. Go to one of the following pages: w:c:admintools:Special:RecentChanges w:c:admintools:Special:AllPages The highest level of heading you see says Admin Dashboard. Below that, is another level of heading, either RecentChanges or AllPages, depending on which of the pages you are on. Any Special:SpecialPages that is included in the AdminDashboard has that second heading still in blue. The code I input above did not change that heading level to black. So, what we need is the CSS that would apply to that other heading. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 11:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Here's what you need: .AdminDashboardGeneralHeader.AdminDashboardArticleHeader h1 {color:;} Also, check this out to see why I highlight differently: mw:Extension:SyntaxHighlight GeSHi. Cheers!—TK-999 11:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :It worked! Thanks!! On the other topic, I don’t quite understand what you’re showing me. I know about GeSHi. I’m the one that activated it on ATW. Are you talking about how you use syntaxhighlight and I user the older source? That’s because the former didn’t always work, while the latter always does. Thanks again! — SpikeToronto 11:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that MediaWiki page says that should be preferred. Cheers!—TK-999 12:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I know. And, I did use it for awhile, but I had problems with it. Both tags call to Extension:SyntaxHighlight GeSHi. They don’t call to different extensions/routines. You’ll notice the rendered colors are the same, whichever you use. Finally, typing s-o-u-r-c-e takes less effort than typing s-y-n-t-a-x-h-i-g-h-l-i-g-h-t. :) Ciao! — SpikeToronto 12:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories Could there be a list of categories etc - so that I (and others) can add them as appropriate: Conventions in use on this wiki (or as retitled). Jackiespeel 21:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :So this should be the category?—TK-999 09:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) As many pages have been updated recently - 'ct', 'cts' etc, could there be a note somewhere so that 'page creators' can add them as they go? Jackiespeel 20:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :There is already a list, which we could link to: Special:AllPages. There's also a —TK-999 12:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there a list of which contractions link up with which terms? Jackiespeel 13:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :The AllPages link is a list of all categories, while CategoryTree displays their relations. You could put the first one into a policy somewhere.—TK-999 13:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC)